


Assumptions

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Assumptions, Clint Barton & Natasha Romanov Friendship, Clint Feels, F/M, Hulkeye - Freeform, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-07 22:21:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5472698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint makes certain assumptions about Bruce and Betty.</p><p>Companion to 'Realization'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Assumptions

Clint Barton stood in front of an SI employee who was hitting on him. Clint was feigning interest. He kept glancing at a certain doctor who was on the other side of the room. Bruce and him had become close friends after the Battle of New York.

However Clint started developing deeper feelings for the doctor. When he told Natasha, she said he should tell Bruce and see what happens. Deciding to take Natasha's advice, he was going to confess. However Bruce's old flame Betty Ross came into the picture again and the two rekindled their romance. Clint was heart broken. Natasha had set him on various dates, none of which he liked.

Clint saw Bruce coming up to him. Before he could say anything, Bruce kissed him. The SI employee scurried away.

Clint pulled back and asked, "What about Betty ?"

Bruce smiled and said, "We broke up last month. I love you Clint."

Clint's heart soared, "I love you too."

Over Bruce's shoulder he saw Betty giving him a thumbs up. He gave her a smile.

Clint said, "Want to have some private time ?"

Bruce said, "Sure, why not. Lets go on to the balcony."

Clint started walking towards the balcony. He saw Natasha raise her glass.

Clint was happy he got his lover.


End file.
